Hit and Miss
by Little Tweak
Summary: With Goku back on his feet and ready to take down the androids, how will everyone react when they find the secret experiment of a scientist long forgotten? Will it be more than they can handle, or will this mysterious creature be their downfall? Slight AU.
1. Awakening

[ Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon Ball Z, all rights reserved to Akira Toriyama. ]

**Chapter one : Awakening**

"Goku!"

Krillin charged the now rehabilitated Saiyan. He launched himself into the air, tackling his best friend in a rib crushing embrace, rendering a gaping tear in the tail end of the capsule plane, leaving the remaining warriors in a dumbfounded silence.

Finally, Tien spoke up. "Hey Yamcha, swing around and grab those two."

Yamcha couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he made a quick turn back for the reunited friends.

oOo

Gohan looked up at his father in awe. It had been such a long, nerve wracking wait for the special cure Trunks brought from the future to take effect, rendering the lethal heart virus to cease function in his father. Yes, Gohan had been scared, but it was his duty as a warrior to remain calm and find a way to help the situation. Tracking those maniacal androids had been a start. However, Gero and that pudgy, white, android 19 had not been the monsters that took the lives of every Z Fighter in the alternate timeline. The situation took its turn for the worst when Gero made his way to his secret lab in the mountains, and not only awoke the blood thirsty twin androids, 17 and 18, but allowed himself to be killed by his own creations. This left the teens in charge as they popped the lid of an entirely new android, a tall man with bulky green armor and a patch of fiery orange hair, programed with the single intention to murder Son Goku. This unexpected turn of events left even Trunks a little beside himself. All found the situation to be quite dire, with the exception of one pompous Saiyan Prince. Knowing Vegeta, he was obviously to inflated with his own ego to think as he immediately attacked. Almost like a stack of dominos, every fighter fell to the androids, all but Krillin who was spared in order to see that his injured friends received a senzu.

Gohan hadn't actually been there, but was quickly filled in on the situation as they transported his sickly father to Kame House, attempting to keep him under the androids radar long enough to recover. Seeing his father, the man he looked up to most, incapacitated and defenseless had torn the young demi-saiyan apart.

But everything was okay now. Daddy was okay, standing in the midst of his friends, ready to meet this new challenge, known as Cell. An insect like android that claimed to contain the genetic makeup of every spacial fighter to come to earth, created for the soul purpose of achieving perfection, a feat only accomplished by somehow absorbing the androids into his own body to transform. Piccolo, having already encountered the beast, left no gruesome detail unaccounted for as he replayed their battle for the group. Apparently a needle like appendage protruding from the end of his deadly tail was used in this absorption process. He had perfected the method of piercing his victims with the point and draining their entire essence into himself, almost like an energy boost. Considering Cell had already devoured the entirety of Ginger Town, his power must be beyond comprehendible as he sought out the two androids.

Even with the countless events transpiring before his eyes, Gohan knew everything would be alright. His daddy was back, after all. Their was nothing Goku couldn't do, nothing in the world. Overcoming all odds was his specialty. After the Saiyan attack, Gohan knew his father was the strongest on Earth. Watching him waltz right up to Frieza on Namek, calm and prepared for battle had proved this even more so. All Gohan ever wanted was to walk in Goku's footsteps, carrying on the legacy that was his daddy. He wanted to prove that he could be strong too, not just some child that hid in the face of danger, cowering under every villain threatening the Earth. His home. He wanted to prove he was worthy of the name Son Gohan. He wanted to...

"Gohan?"

Was that daddy? Gohan barely had enough time to react as he realized he was staring at his father, pain evident in his eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't stand it anymore, as much as he tried to hold them in, he couldn't help the few tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. His lower lip trembled slightly as he struggled to contain his concealed sobs.

"Hey, why the long face kiddo?" Goku's voice was gentle as he spoke to his son.

Long face? He couldn't have looked as overwhelmed as he felt, though he couldn't argue that he truly was about to crack. The tough appearance he wore to maintain his warrior status was definitely melting away now. He wanted so much to greet his father with an enthusiastic hug, showing Goku how much he had missed him. But, that damned concept known as pride held him back, knowing he'd look like a weak child if he lost his composure now. This whole time, he had really been trying to impress his friends, to show them that he was not a child, he was a warrior!

Suddenly, Gohan indeed felt his fathers strong hands ruffling his raven hair, sending it into several outward directions as he rotated back and forth. Gohan froze as he took in this comfort, the tears subsiding momentarily.

"There." Goku smiled at his son as the boy closed his eyes, doing his best to push back the tears. They opened slowly, followed by a smile that could take the place of the sun. He couldn't take it anymore. The young boy gladly threw his pride under the bus as he propelled himself forward, wrapping his arms around Goku's neck, sending them sprawling onto the floor of the plane. The Saiyan just laughed and held Gohan tighter, burying his face into his dark hair, savoring the presence of his only child.

Krillin and Tien smiled as they watched, astounded by Goku's reaction. No matter what they might have thought at first, Goku truly was a devoted parent. He may not be the smartest, but it seemed that when it came to Gohan, parental instinct would kick in where all of his common knowledge ended. It was truly a sight to see, witnessing such a strong bond between a father and son. Even Yamcha turned back in the pilot seat, grinning at the pair. Piccolo however, remained inert, but couldn't help a smirk that slid across his face.

Gohan on the other hand was laughing, tears running down his cheeks; this time tears of pure joy.

"I missed you Daddy!"

Understatement of the year. With his father gone, Gohan felt as if his whole world was spiraling into a pit of darkness. It was cold and lonely, walking into battle without his father by his side. No words of encouragement, or that soft smile that greeted him whenever he accomplished something. No, there was none of that, and facing those androids after watching his father being carted off the battlefield, completely unable to stand, let alone defend himself had been mortifying. That had been the scariest moment of his life. Gohan had insisted he take his father home, prepared to handle the responsibility, but was promptly denied as Yamcha insisted he stay and fight. He didn't take the separation well. The one he cared about most, succumbing to a lethal heart virus that could possibly cause him to disappear from Gohan's life as he knew it... The thought alone was enough to distract the young boy from everything that had been going on at that moment.

Goku gazed down at his only child, happy to finally hold him again. His crying had finally subsided, smiling in his father's embrcace. He pressed his face against Gohan's as he cradled him gently.

"Shh, it's okay Gohan. It's okay."

His words seemed to get through to his son, as Gohan drew his head back to look at his father, the remnants of tears still visible in the corners of his eyes.

"Please Daddy, don't ever leave me again." Gohan whispered, almost pleading his father. Goku cupped his chin, and placed a heartfelt kiss onto his forehead. Drawing away, he smiled,

"I promise, little man."

Gohan released his grip on his father and gave him his goofy grin that made Goku smile. Gohan was so glad to hear that old nickname again. He stood, as did his father, and received a finally pat on the head.

"Better?"

Gohan smiled and nodded, blushing after receiving the relieved smiles of his friends watching.

That said, Goku walked over to Piccolo. It was evident the Namek had fused with Kami, the old guardian of Earth. Not only could he sense the Nameks ki within Piccolo, he could also tell Piccolo's power had grow exponentially. While that might have given him the desperate power up they needed at the moment, it also caused the dragon balls to disappear, so undoing all the damage caused by Cell would be a little more difficult when the time came. Finally coming to a stop, Goku chose his next words carefully... More or less.

"Kamiccolo!"

The Namek jerked forward in his seat, surprised by the ridiculous outburst. His eyes fell to unamused slits as he glared at the Saiyan. The others regarded the comment with humor as Goku smiled.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Listen, I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo, and don't forget that."

"Sure thing, heh heh, no problem..."

"Well, what?

Goku's smile faded. "Hey, Piccolo. There's no way we can defeat a power like Cell in a fight right now. That's why I've decided to start training again. And I know a place where you can get a year of training in a day."

Piccolo smirked. "So, it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I see. Most can't even last a year inside, it might be more than you can handle Goku."

"I know, which is why I'm going to go in with Gohan, and I thought Vegeta and Trunks could too."

"Then go. Cell gets stronger every day, and time is in short supply. If we let him absorb 17, were finished."

"True."

"We'll—"

Piccolo was suddenly cut short when a loud thud echoed through the hull of the plane, rocking it slightly. The warriors were immediately on guard and Yamcha gasped, "Guys... I think we have an extra passenger."

Sure enough, footsteps could be heard over head, striding to the end of the plane. Krillin and Tien held their positions in between the rear and the stunned Saiyans. Piccolo jumped out of his seat as well.

"Goku, you and Gohan need to leave and find Trunks and Vegeta."

Goku's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" There was no way Goku's warrior instinct was just going to let him walk away from a battle without some say.

Krillin turned to his friend, a confident smirk on his face. "We can handle this one, Goku."

"Alright..." Goku turned to his son. "Come on Gohan, take my hand."

"Lets do it."

The boy locked fingers with his father as he brought two fingers to his forehead.

Krillin spoke up, "Train hard, we'll find Cell. Right after we deal with this little obstacle."

Goku nodded, "It's a deal." No one else spoke. Then, in a flash, the two were gone.

The monk turned back, only to find a tear in the metal plating folding outward. Realization soon hit. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't even thought to search this things ki. Strange thing was... It didn't have any.

Another android.


	2. Minor issues

**Chapter two : Minor issues**

Trunks sat quietly, eyeing his father out of the corner of his eye, frustrated. He'd been standing there so long that even Trunks was beginning to doubt his fathers method of training. With the androids still out there, this was no time to just be standing around waiting for something to happen. Honestly, Trunks would've been better off just leaving his father as he was, going off to train so he could finally defeat the androids. He wished so badly for his father to see reason, though he knew that all attempts had proven futile, and Vegeta certainly had the stubborn streak to stand by his own reasoning, though never sharing it with anyone. But... there was no way he was going to leave him to fight alone, no matter how arrogant or proud he was. However, the idea was starting to bug him a bit. How was he supposed to accomplish anything when his father wouldn't even talk to him, let alone stomach the idea of training alongside him. He seemed to deny Trunk's existence entirely, tuning him out or merely brushing him off like a bothersome pest. As much as he tried to convince himself to understand his father, Trunks couldn't help but loathe the Saiyan pride that caused him to act in such a manner. He was almost glad he hadn't known Vegeta in his time, he couldn't imagine it. _I'm here to stay whether you like it or not._

Suddenly, a flash of color burst before him, and Gohan and Goku appeared. Trunks stood to meet them but couldn't help the disappointed look on his face.

"Goku..."

The elder saiyan smiled, "Hey, how's the training going Trunks?"

"Not well. I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him. He thinks I'll slow him down, and every time I get close he tells me to get lost."

"That sounds about right. Don't take it too personally, Trunks."

"Just look at him, he's not even doing anything. He's been standing there like that for three days. Talk about strange..."

"Weird. Maybe he's just waiting for a sign, or something to show him the way."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Not necessarily." Goku nodded to Gohan, leaving him with Trunks while he made his way toward Vegeta.

Noticing his presence approaching, Vegeta scowled and called to Goku.

"Beat it, Kakarot. I've no time to deal with you."

"Hey, I know what your trying to do, so I came to tell you that there's a room at Kami's place where you can get a years worth of training in a day."

Vegeta's interest perked a bit. "Hmm, yes. With that much time I could ascend to the next level quickly." He turned to face Goku. "Take me there."

"Well, that's not all. Only two people can go in at once. I'm going in with Gohan, so I think you should go in with Trunks." He caught Vegeta's look and smirked. "Plus, this is a great way for a father and son to get to know each other."

Vegeta snorted. "Very well, Kakarot. Now take me there."

oOo

The metal plating of the capsule plane finally gave way and tore into a massive hole. Silence followed and the fighters eyed one another.

"What was that..." Krillin murmured as Yamcha set the plane on auto pilot, ready to join them.

"I have no idea. M-maybe it's nothing."

Suddenly a figure appeared through the hull, and they could finally get a good look at their new opponent.

She was tall, her skin a sickly pale. Her eyes were as sharp as daggers, the pupils just small slits, like that of a snake. Her hair fell just above her shoulders, the inky dishelved strands covering her right eye. She was not as well kept as the other androids, but all the while more creepy. The black shirt she wore had a large radiation symbol on the chest, but made in such a way to resemble a symbol of some sort... But for what? Or who...?

She wore brown leather gloves and her shredded jean pocket had a chain hanging out of it. The most unsettling thing about her was her skin. The pale flesh seemed to be chipping away, leaving small nicks all about her face and neck, which she wore a black choke collar tightly around, a leftover chain link still attached. The left corner of her mouth which she kept as a constant smirk was slit to just below the eye, jagged and scarred, a few hasty stitches keeping it relatively together. But attached to the forehead just above was a dark wire, running from the left of her head to the center, but was ripped in half, obviously no longer in use.

She let out an eerie laugh and pushed the hair from her concealed eye. It resembled the other identically, but was tinted red, dozens of black rings surrounding the pupil, like some sort of radar.

Piccolo stood forward, his fangs bared as he growled, "Who are you?"

Her head cocked to the left and she stared, her smirk growing.

Krillin's eyes shifted to the Namek. "Um, Piccolo... I don't think–"

"Zero."

Krillin gulped. "What?"

"I am called Zero." Her voice held a metallic ring to it as she spoke.

"By who?" Tien spoke up, narrowing his eyes at the android.

"Dr. Hatori."

"Whoah, wait," Yamcha that time. "Who's _this_ doctor guy? I thought Dr. Gero was the only loony scientist around here."

The androids eyes fell to slits and she frowned. "I didn't come here to tell stories, but I guess it will all seem a little clearer if I do, huh?"

They all stared expectantly.

"Quite a few years ago, the one you call Dr. Gero was hired to create androids for the Red Ribbon Army, a task befitting only the most prodigy scientists. So, when he became successful in creating these mechanical beings, his rival Dr. Hatori was overcome by jealousy, and decided to create some androids of his own, resulting in countless failures. But, an alliance was formed as he bargained his service in creating these mechanical beasts to Mr. Black in his attempt to overthrow Commander Red, in exchange for a proper laboratory. So, he continued his experiments, finally finding that a human base would result in the perfect android, years before Gero created his pathetic junkies. However, the body didn't have to be living, so this creature would be nothing anyone had ever seen before, the ultimate killing machine. He got hold of a stinky, rotting corpse, belonging to a recently executed inmate at an asylum prison. He then used this to create the monster you see before you." She grinned as the lot examined her in horror.

"Then that means..." The small monk's voice shook.

"Were staring directly at the walking dead." Piccolo finished, his expression never wavering.

"That doesn't explain what your doing here!" Tien's voice rose.

"Well," Zero began once more. "When the madman finally finished making this thing, he didn't expect it to be quite so violent and out of control. Constantly disobeying him, murdering all in her wake. Hatori finally decided to lock her up, chaining her to the stone wall of his lab, studying different ways to control this massive power. To solve this problem, he used the development of her artificial ki energy to create a filter. Too much was being processed at once, so he attached this wire," She stopped and flicked the low end of the severed wire in emphasis. "to filter the energy through without it building up too drastically."

"We must not be able to sense the androids energy because it's artificial..." Krillin deduced.

Zero's smile stretched higher. "Unfortunately, she became totally self aware, finally breaking from her chains. He fought back with all he had, but try as he might, he could not over power her. No one could. She ripped the wire keeping her under control and went on a rampage, slaughtering all of the scientists recruited by Black. Now, all she desires is to kill, and that's just what she'll do."

Finally finished with the story, she crouched, her arms raised in a defensive fighting stance. "Any volunteers?"

All of the men nodded and rushed her at once, unaware of the enormous power they were about to face.

oOo

Cell prowled through the small town slowly, taking careful note not to let any humans escape his sight. The human life energy he consumed seemed to be an appropriate substitute to sustain his power while he sought out seventeen and eighteen, most likely together. It seemed so convenient that the human race could be overpowered with such ease. Though they didn't offer much, there seemed to be more than enough to take at once.

However, he did keep track of the androids, all the while more anxious of absorbing them. Just one would give him enough energy to cease wasting his time with the pathetic humans. Moving forward, Cell found no others to take in this small village.

Taking to the air, Cell decided to pursue the two, intent on gaining more power than anything else. He couldn't feel the androids energy, since they didn't have any. But, knowing all too well that those bothersome Z-fighters would be pursuing the two, all he had to do was feel out their energy and they would lure him right to them. Excdedingly simple, considering he had attained cells from all of them, making it easier to feel them out. Once he took seventeen, there would be no problem in getting ahold of the other.

So, he left, leaving the empty town behind. "Pathetic humans."

oOo

"Whoah..."

Gohan gaped at the open door to the Time Chamber. Vegeta strode inside, Trunks on his heels. As soon as Mr. Popo shut the door, Goku looked toward his son.

"Now we wait."

"Whaaat? For a whole day?"

Goku smirked. "I'm afraid so. We have to keep watch up here; make sure nothing crazy happens."

Gohan began to get excited. "Just like Kami did, right? Cool!" The demi-Saiyan began pacing about, peeking over the edge of the lookout. Occasionally, he would approach his father with an update, making him smile.

Watching Gohan turn the waiting game into a real game amused him. It was good to see his son play again, not training or worrying. In a way, it was comforting. Though, he knew that the androids and Cell were still out there, playing out an endless hunt, much like cat and mouse. Then there was that mysterious figure on the plane... Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Even so, he and Gohan needed as much time as possible in the Time Chamber, to running into battle when Vegeta and Trunks could return at any moment wouldn't be such a good idea.

It couldn't have been five minutes before the boy finally called it quits, boredom taking over. No doubt taking place as guardian of Earth seemed like endless fun at first, but to be blunt... Earth could be very boring! There was absolutely nothing going on at the moment. Not that Gohan could sense, anyway.

"Daaaaaad," he moaned. "I'm booooored."

"Sorry, little man. Still got quite a while to wait."

With that, the boy sauntered over and plopped himself beside his father.

Suddenly, the feeling of four large ki dropping hit him like lightning.

"Oh no!'" Goku stood, startling his son.

Gohan cocked his head in confusion "What is it daddy?"

"I just felt four large powers drop."

Gohan concentrated. His eyes widened in realization. "I bet it's that creature we heard on the plane."

"I think you're right, son. But, we should let them handle it, we need to get in the Time Chamber as soon as we can."

"But what if–"

"Gohan, they can take care of themselves. We need to keep a look out for Cell while we wait for Vegeta and Trunks, it'll be alright."

"Kay dad..."

oOo

She was too fast.

Everyone fell in a blur, her fazed form appearing here, reappearing there, it was hard to keep track. Piccolo fell first, hammered with a vicious blow to the back. The android turned, swinging her body around over Piccolo's and nailing Tien in the forehead, connecting with his third eye with her booted heel. She ducked quickly under Yamcha's swing, grabbing hold of his hand and launching him over her shoulder with a flick of the wrist. Krillin charged, yelling in rage but her fist met with his chin. The collision knocked him back into the wall of the plane with a pained groan as he slid to the floor.

The creature stalked past their fallen forms as they coughed and sputtered, trying to regain themselves. Her eyes fell on the levers controlling the orientation of the vehicle, and she pressed them forward. The plane lurched with a heavy creak as it made a nose dive for the ocean below. Smirking in satisfaction, Zero fired a blast through the windshield and took off.

Krillin's body jerked with the plane, and he opened his a eyes a crack, just in time to see her go. He gasped and became totally aware, rising to his feet. He held his jaw as he ran for the cockpit. A moment later the plane collided with the water, about 50 meters from Kame house.

The turtle hermit flinched at the force of the impact, dropping the magazine in his grip.

"What in the..."

He tore out the door, his jaw dropping as the huge plane sank slowly, all the Z-fighters rising out of the water in absolute shock. Krillin spotted Roshi outside, and hailed the others to follow suit to Kame house. When they descended, Yamcha managed to crack a smile.

"At least we made it to our destination alright."

"Yes, but the reason we came in the first place was to beat the other three androids here." Piccolo grunted.

"Wait," Roshi interjected. "Your saying it like there's more of these things."

"What was that?" ChiChi's voice could be heard as she peeked through the door, stepping outside to see what was going on.

"The thing is guys..." Krillin gulped, "we had a run in with another android on the plane."

"That would explain your crazy landing." Roshi noted, turning to observe the wreckage, the hull nearly completely submerged.

"You guys need to hide!" Yamcha warned. "The other three will be here soon."

That said, master Roshi led ChiChi into the house, gathering the others on the way.

Tien turned to the others. "Now we wait."

They nodded and made for the house, ready to face the other androids.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's FINALLY up. Gonna be awhile before the next; these first two need to be heavily edited. Hope you're enjoying it and will bare with me for the time being. :) Please, R&amp;R


	3. The Battle Begins

**Chapter** **three** **:** **The** **Battle** **Begins**

"Everyone get up now! The androids are here!"

Piccolo's voice boomed through the small house waking the Z-fighters with a start. Krillin rushed to his feet, peeking out of the window. He gulped nervously upon seeing the gathered machines. Lucky for them, it was only the first three. And Kami knows what the fourth one was up to at this very moment.

As the other fighters rose to their feet, Piccolo strode outside, stopping in front of the teens.

"Goku isn't here!"

Seventeen spoke up first, his voice dark. "We know he isn't, so why don't we just cut to the chase so no one has to get hurt. Tell us where Goku is."

"Not likely. Why don't I take his place, you freaks don't look like much of a challenge."

He smirked as the remaining warriors burst from the house. "Well now, that's no way to speak to your guests."

Piccolo turned his head, observing his surroundings. He had to lead these androids away from Kame house, and hold them off long enough for Goku and Gohan to get the training they needed to finish this for good. Finally spotting a vacant island a little ways off, he pointed to guide the androids attention to it.

"You and me, android. We'll settle this for good." Turning, he added, "All of stay here. This is my fight now."

Seventeen eyed his comrades and smirked. "Very well, this won't take long."

Almost as soon as they had appeared, they vanished into the sky, Piccolo leading them away, intent on taking on that android by himself.

The three men stood in a dumbfounded silence for a few moments, watching them go. They let their gazes drift downward and Yamcha spoke up.

"Do you think he has a chance...?"

"Of course he does. He has to hold them off, at least until Goku gets back... Oh man, c'mon Piccolo!"

oOo

Setting foot on the island, Eighteen trudged over to a nearby rock, seating herself on it. Sixteen followed, but kept his distance.

"Guess I'll sit this one out."

Pulling up his sleeves, Seventeen stayed quiet as he eyed the Namekian before him. This was going to be easy.

"Last chance," he called. "Tell us where Goku is."

Piccolo drew his lips back in a snarl. "Not a chance, find him yourself!" He promptly slid his weighted clothing over his head, tossing it aside as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"I can't tell if you're trying to buy time, or you're just stupid. Why would you insist on fighting a battle you cant win?" The android remarked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Piccolo just smirked.

"Alright, come and get me."

oOo

Zero hovered over the mountains, firing scattered blasts left and right, scorching the lush forest and leaving it in ashes. Trees burnt until they toppled into the dirt, animals fled the scene hoping for a chance of survival.

Truth be told, Zero wasn't intending on burning every forest in the world. She was trying to feel the extent of her power, see the true destruction of her blasts. She hadn't gotten a chance to use any means of attack other than a basic punch and kick. That was all that was needed to send people into oblivion. Nobody on the earth was as strong as her! Well, that was before she met those bothersome fighters in the plane. They were stronger than the average human, that's for sure. But they still didn't equal her in power, let alone brute strength.

Yes, with them gone, exterminating the rest of the humans would be relatively simple.

Suddenly, her right eye glowed a bright crimson and the rings collapsed into the pupil. There was a low beep sound and they all spread out once again, the light dimming to a muted pink shade.

The undead android could sense the weaker few miles off on a small island, and the Namek on a larger one a little ways off. Though, he appeared to be engaged in combat with Gero's trio of junk. Disposing of all her primary threats in a single encounter?

Perfect.

oOo

Power surged off of Piccolo's body in massive torrents, the presense of the earths former guardian, Kami, was clearly evident in the Namekian.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seventeen smirked at the sight. As if powering up would do him any good.

"That's not Piccolo."

The android barely comprehended Sixteens comment before Piccolo was right on top of him, his elbow plowing into the back of Seventeens head sending him face first into the ground. But Piccolo didn't let up, swinging his left leg over and nailing him in the cheek, sending him flying.

Now standing over his fallen form, Piccolo drew his hand in front of himself, his palm outstretched as he let an enormous blast flatten the earth. Seventeen managed to propel himself upward to dodge the blast, hovering above Piccolo who smirked at him. He brought his hand up once more and sent dozens of energy balls into the air, letting them surround the android.

"There's nowhere to go, now die!" Piccolo bellowed as he brought all of the blasts on Seventeen at once, creating an explosion that could be seen from Kame house.

Smoke spread and blew away with the wind to reveal a glowing barrier, encasing the android like a shield. Seventeen grinned at the stunned Namek, laughing coldly.

"Too bad. Is that all you've got?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed and he growled, "The fights only just begun!"

"Let's book it somewhere else. A certain someone destroyed the island we were on. You really should be more considerate of nature, Piccolo."

With that, the androids as well as Piccolo rose into the air and took off for their next battle location.

oOo

Cell prowled through the empty building, a limp human form clutched tightly in hand, dragging across the tile floor. His head jerked when he felt a sudden rise in ki, the power almost overwhelming.

"That ki... It must belong to the fused Kami and Piccolo. But the only thing that would cause him to exert so much power in battle would be..." The androids eyes widened and a devilish smile crossed his face. "The androids! I've found them! Perfect timing, I have already absorbed enough human life energy to surpass them in power."

A thud echoed through the abandoned room as Cell dumped the corpse onto the ground, launching into the air, trailing Piccolo's massive energy.

* * *

A/N : I bet you can already tell Cell and Zero are going to have some problems when they meet. XD I can't wait to get to the fight! Like always, R&amp;R and enjoy! :)


	4. New challenger

**Chapter four : New challenger**

Landing on the neighboring island, Seventeen smirked at Piccolo, bringing up his fist and wiping away a trickle of blood that seeped from between his lips.

"I have to say, that last attack was pretty powerful. Sixteen was right, you really aren't Piccolo anymore. But I could care less who you are, I just want to know where Goku is. Just tell us already."

Piccolo's lip rose in a smug grin, as if he enjoyed giving the same response to this fruitless question.

You sound like a broken record, there's no way I'll tell you where he is."

The android crouched into a ready fighting stance.

"Well, let's keep fighting until you decide to tell me. This time I'm not going to hold back."

That said, Seventeen burst forward, face to face with the Namek. Without a second thought, he caught Piccolo with a vicious blow to the chin, sending him flying. He quickly regained his footing and lashed out, but Seventeen was faster a he ducked below and drove his fist into Piccolo's gut, driving him to his knees. To finish it, he thrust his elbow into the back of his throat, rendering a grunt as the green man fell face first into the dirt.

A satisfied smirk crossed Seventeens face as he turned his back preparing to continue the hunt for Goku when he heard a shuffle behind him. Looking back, his eyes narrowed as Piccolo picked himself off the ground, flipped himself over and landes a few feet behind.

"You're pretty fast, but you don't punch very hard." Piccolo spat as he cracked his neck in annoyance.

The androids eyes widened a moment before falling to slits once again, glaring at the Namek.

"That's a stupid thing to say to the strongest warrior ever created!"

Seventeen charged at light speed, jumping as Piccolo swung at him, flipping over the Namek and nailing him in the back. Piccolo quickly recovered and retaliated by swinging his leg into the air, colliding with the androids face.

They went on like that for a while, matching each other punch by punch until they separated, glaring.

Eighteen gawked at the two fighters, surprised at Piccolo's increased power.

"Piccolo seems to be holding his own. Their pretty even."

As she spoke, the two fighter clashed once again.

oOo

As Zero flew toward the island, seeking out the enormous powers dueling there. But she was troubled. There seemed to be a constant buzzing reverberating throughout her skull, ringing in her ears. it sounded like a disconnected phone of sorts but with a higher pitch. This was definitely concerning but not to an extent where she would divert from her current mission to investigate.

The islands were coming closer into view and she could sense two massive energies a little ways ahead. Easy pickings, these androids would be. Surely, if this was the peak of Seventeen's power, there was no doubt in Zero's mind that killing these two would prove to be a simple task. Though she was beginning to grow curious about this new power she sensed on here radar. It dwarfed all the other fighters in power and nearly matched her own. The basic structure analysis deemed it another model of Gero's, but the implications of the thing were still a mystery. Luckily it wasn't too far ahead, and it seemed to be on route to the same destination she was headed to...

There was only one way to find out.

oOo

"Wow, Piccolo's fighting with everything he's got." Krillin remarked as he stood outside of Kame house with Tien.

"Damnit, isn't there anything we can do to help!" Tien spoke through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a huge power could be felt approaching the island, and both warriors looked skyward.

Krillin's face bore a look of utter shock as he asked, "What's that? It's coming this way!"

Realization hit Tien hard. "Ce...Cell! He must be after the androids!"

A shuffle could be heard as Chi-Chi stood in the door, holding a phone over her head.

"Krillin! Bulma's on the phone and she said she's found a way to deactivate the androids!"

Krillin took hold of the phone and Bulma spoke.

"I figured it out! Seventeen and Eighteen have emergency shut off mechanisms built into them. I made a controller that can access these and shut them off!"

"That's brilliant, Bulma! Could you bring it over? Piccolo's already fighting the androids."

"I'll be right over."

The call ended and Krillin shut the top, staring at the phone.

"This is great!" Tien cheered. "With the androids deactivated, Cell won't be able to reach his perfect form!"

"Deactivate, huh..?"

Tien looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing!"

oOo

Seventeen launched himself into the air, his foot connecting with Piccolo's cheek and sending him into the air. The Namek quickly righted himself mid-flight and shot a powerful blast back at the android.

"Masenko-HA!"

Piccolo stood panting as Seventeen narrowly missed the blast, smirking back at him.

"Are powers might be equal, but the difference in our stamina is beginning to show. I'll never run out of energy."

Piccolo glared back but turned as he sensed a new presence approach. His eyes widened in horror as he saw who it was.

Cell.

The insect like android loomed over the two fighters.

_Cell! Damn, I was so distracted by the fight I forgot about him. Now what?_

Seventeen had already noticed and was currently eyeing the strange creature from head to toe. "What is _that_ thing?"

Piccolo stared at the androids in surprise. What? They don't know about Cell?

Cell however was completely ecstatic at finally finding the two teen androids, finally able to realize his true power.

"A very memorable day this will be! The day I absorb Seventeen and Eighteen to achieve my perfect form!"

Then, almost out of nowhere, something rocketed onto the battlefield. Dust burst forth, shielding everyone's sight for q moment. When the dirt settled, android Zero stood before them, a wide smirk across her face.

"Finally! I thought I'd never find you."

Everyone's attention was brought to this other new challenger. She stepped closer and Cell cocked his head, confused. Seventeen, however, was full of curiosity, and his grin never wavered.

"Who are these freaks? Friends of yours, Piccolo?"

Zero narrowed her eyes at the raven haired teen, quite annoyed. "Hardly. I'm only here to collect a debt for someone. Destroying you will be a start."

"Not likely, girl. Do you have any idea who you're talking too? I suggest you leave now before you get hurt."

"As do I, Zero." Cell began stalking over to the undead android, eyes narrowed. "No one will stop me from absorbing these androids."

"Not an option. My foremost objective is to destroy any and all creations made by Gero before bringing desolation onto this pathetic planet. Though, I suppose I could always start with you." Zero smirked and raised a taunting hand.

Cell stepped forward, engaging the challenge.

"So be it."


End file.
